A vehicle is an apparatus that allows a user who rides therein to drive the apparatus in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
Meanwhile, for convenience of the user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle is provided with, for example, various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, for example, various devices for user driving convenience are being developed.